


Daddy's toes

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is a great daddy!</p><p> </p><p>*Just a fluffy story that popped up in my mind seeing a photo of Paul's feet made by Linda McCartney*</p><p>(Just fiction...don't own them....only love...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's toes

It was a hot summer’s day and the sound of little feet running could be heard on the pavement in the big garden of the McCartney family.  
"Catch me daddy!" Stella giggled loudly while she tried to run away and hide from her daddy.  
"I'm gonna catch you baby girl!" Paul warned his strawberry blond little girl in a playful way while running after her.  
"Run Stella!" Mary called after little sister while she grabbed her daddy's legs from behind and held them tight.  
Paul played that he was tackled by Mary and let himself fall on his back on the ground.  
"I got him! I got him!" Mary smiled triumphantly sitting herself down on her father's stomach.  
"Ow no!" Paul yelped holding his hand in up in defeat "She got me! Help me Stella!"  
Stella came running over quickly towards her sister who was still sitting on Paul's stomach with her arms crossed and a big grin on her face.  
"No! Help ME Stella!" Mary smiled while she started to tickle her daddy's sides making him squirm and begging for mercy soon to be joined by Stella who gladly helped her big sister.  
Martha, their big fluffy sheepdog came running over and started to run in circles around the three of them while barking and wagging her tail enthusiastically. 

"Well Well..." Linda's sweet voice sounded making the two little girls stop tickling their daddy who was using this break gratefully to catch his breath for a moment and wiping the tears and sweat from his reddened face.  
The three of them looked up to find Linda standing behind them with baby James on her arm. Heather was standing next to her giggling behind her hand.  
"Looks like you girls won again" Linda laughed at the scene in front of her.  
"Yes we did mommy!" Mary proudly pronounced giving her daddy one more tickle on his belly making Paul yelp at this sudden movement.  
"Would you girls like an ice cream?" Linda asked with a loving smile on her face.  
"Yaaaaay!!" The two girls enthusiastically screamed jumping up and down forgetting all about torturing their daddy.  
"You girls go ahead to the kitchen. Mommy will follow..." She said and watched their two youngest daughters run away towards the house. Heather followed her sisters to keep an eye on them.

Paul stood back up on his feed and kissed Linda's cheek.  
"Thanks for saving me from our terrorising daughters" he smiled at her and stroke his hand over baby James' head.  
"How's my little boy doing?" He smiled at James and planted a kiss on his few blond strands of hair.  
"Dada!" Little James cackled and held out his little arms to him.  
Paul took his almost one year old son from Linda's arms and held him high above his head while spinning around making the little boy giggle out loud.  
"Who daddy's big boy?" Paul smiled at his son giggling and laughing out loud above his head holding him tight before pressing him against his chest into a loving hug.  
"I'm going to give the girls their ice creams before they break down the kitchen" Linda smiled and stroke her fingers through Paul's thick dark hair "Would you mind to change James' diaper in meanwhile?" She asked with a sweet smile.  
"Of course not." Paul smiled and pecked her lips before walking hand in hand with her towards the home followed by Martha.

Upstairs while Paul was wiping James' little bum clean, he felt someone pulling at his pants. When he looked down, he saw Stella staring up at him with her big blue eyes and holding a strawberry ice cream in her hand.  
"Hi baby girl" Paul smiled at her "That's a yummy ice cream you got three!"  
Stella nodded her head in agreement.  
"Can I help you please daddy?" She then asked sweetly.  
"Sure you can" Paul smiled and lifted her up to sit on the commode "hand daddy some baby wipes sweetheart" he then instructed her sweetly.  
Stella quickly handed some baby wipes over to Paul who continued cleaning up baby James.  
"James looks different then me doesn't he daddy?" Stella suddenly asked staring curiously at her baby brother.  
"Yes he does" Paul answered looking up to her "Because he is a boy"  
"Just like you daddy!" Stella smiled "You are a boy too!"  
"Yes I am" Paul smiled at her while putting a clean diaper on James.  
"But yours is bigger!" She bluntly stated making Paul's face flush red by his daughter's blunt statement.  
Linda's laugh sounded and Paul looked up to see her leaning against the doorpost.  
"Why don't you go play with your sisters baby girl?" She asked lifting Stella up and placing her back on the ground.  
Stella nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the baby room to find her sisters.

"You are still so cute when you blush..." Linda smiled sweetly at Paul making him blush even harder.  
"I didn't see that one coming..." Paul chuckled lifting James up from the cushion and held him in his left arm.  
Paul then let out a big yawn and rubbed the back of his head tiredly with his free hand.  
“You are really tired aren’t you darling?” Linda asked worriedly. She knew Paul had been working hard on some songs for the new Wings album all week and last night he had come home very late.  
Cause Linda was in bed already when he came home.  
And besides that, Paul was always busy playing with their kids and Martha their sheepdog.  
Last night, even though he came home so late, he had taken the time for her and they had been making love for hours. She found it not so surprising that Paul was worn out like this.  
“Yeah…I do feel pretty knackered…” Paul said trying to suppress another yawn but failing miserably at it.  
“What would you say if I take the girls out shopping so you can take a nap together with James?” Linda suggested stroking a strand of hair behind Paul’s ear.  
“Aww Lin…” Paul smiled sleepily “…that’s very sweet of you, but you really don’t have to…”  
“It’s really no problem sweetheart…” Linda sweetly answered and bent forward so her mouth was next to Paul’s ear “…and you need some new energy for tonight…” she then sensually whispered in his ear and squeezed Paul’s round bum lovingly.  
Paul cupped Linda’s face in his free hand and pressed his lips against hers passionately.  
“Mamadada…” James cackled patting his father and mother’s faces with his little hands making them break the kiss.  
They both smiled warmly at their little boy for a moment.  
“I’ll put James to bed then…” Paul then smiled at Linda and pecked her lips.  
“And try to sleep some yourself…” Linda winked at him and then walked out of the room.

A few hours later Linda came back home with their daughters and walked upstairs to check on Paul and James seeing they weren’t downstairs.  
In the meanwhile Heather, Stella and Mary ran into the garden to find Paul there sleeping in the big lounge chair with a sleeping baby James on his bare chest.  
Martha who was lying at Paul’s feet lifted her head up for a moment before laying it back down again when she saw who it were. It was too hot for her to get up anyway.  
“Sssh…” Heather quickly shushed her little sisters before they would make too much noise “…daddy and James are sleeping…”  
“But…but I wanted to show daddy my new nail polish…” Mary pouted.  
“Me too…” Stella agreed with an even bigger pout.  
“But daddy is tired…” Heather explained to the two pair of big eyes staring pleadingly at her “…you can show it to him when he wakes up” she winked at them.  
Mary and Stella exchanged glances towards each other before nodding slowly in agreement.  
“Heather?” Linda’s voice sounded from the house “Could you come and help mommy for a moment dear?”  
Heather quickly walked over to the house to help her mother.

Mary and Stella sat down on the ground close to Paul’s chair and after opening the little bottles they started to paint each other’s nails.  
After they finished and looking proudly at their hand and finger nails, they both glanced over to their father who was still deeply asleep holding baby James, also still asleep on his chest, in his protective arms.  
Mary bent forward and whispered something in her little sister’s ear making her giggle behind her little hands.  
They both stood up and walked over to Paul while they kept on giggling softly.  
Mary nodded at Stella and then they started to paint Paul’s toe nails. Every nail got a different collar.  
With their tongues sticking out their mouths the painted them red, green, blue, brown and yellow. The looks on their faces were very serious and concentrated.  
When they were finished they proudly looked at the result and smiled widely.

“Oh there you are…” Linda’s voice sounded and Stella and Mary looked up to see their mother walking over with Heather carrying a tray of glasses filled with blueberry-yoghurt smoothies.  
Paul startled awake by the sound of Linda’s voice and slowly opened his still heavy eyes.  
“Oh dear…sorry for waking you up sweetheart…”Linda apologized seeing she had woken Paul up.  
“…’s okay baby…” Paul groggily answered followed by a small yawn and carefully sat up not to wake baby James “How was the shopping?”  
“It was great!!” Stella smiled widely while jumping up and down “Mommy bought us nail polish!”  
“Did she now?” Paul smiled at his enthusiastic daughters when suddenly Linda started to laugh out loud.  
Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden laughter of his wife.  
Linda didn’t stop laughing and only pointed at Paul’s feet.  
Paul raised his eyebrows even a little higher before looking over to his feet. He then saw the colourful toe nails his daughters had given him.  
“Do you like it daddy?” Mary asked hopefully.  
“Uh…well….” Paul started scratching the back of his head “…it looks like daddy’s got new hands…” he said while he looked up at his daughters with a big smile on his face.  
“New hands?” Stella asked surprised looking at her daddy like he lost his mind.  
“Maybe daddy should drink with his new hands then…?” Linda asked smirking at Paul picking up baby James from Paul’s chest.  
“I wanna hold Jamesie” Heather said holding her hands out to her baby brother.  
“Sure. But be carefully honey…” Linda smiled at Heather while she handed James over to her.

Paul took one of the glasses with the blueberry- yoghurt smoothie from the table with his feet and bent forward trying to take a sip.  
Heather, Stella and Mary laughed out loud seeing her daddy act so silly.  
“Hmm…” Paul said staring at the glass between his feet “…these new hands aren’t very handy are they…?” he asked making his girls laugh our even louder.  
A clicking sound was heard and when they looked over to where the sound had come from, the saw Linda standing with her camera in her hands taking pictures of them.  
“The colours look so lovely on you darling…” Linda smiled at her sweet husband. She could take pictures of Paul 24/7. He was just so beautiful. Even with painted toe nails.  
Sometimes she wondered how such a gorgeous man wanted by so many women all around the world had chosen for a simple American girl like her.  
She felt like the luckiest and happiest woman alive while staring lovingly at her little family.


End file.
